There is a Time
by NathanCh
Summary: Bocah lusuh bersurai silver dan jerit memohon yang menusuk. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Ingat itu. [HijiGin]


Satuan kepolisian khusus di bawah kuasa bakufu. Banyak buah bibir mengatainya _anjing_ pemerintah. Mereka, sebagai anggota, tidak pernah tersinggung, tidak mengaduh. Bagaimanapun, rakyat sipil pada akhirnya meminta bantuan. Dengan kepala menunduk, meminta jasa. Ucapan terima kasih terlontar dari mulut mereka dan dalam hati pahlawan berseragam rapi mendongkol. Dimana frasa kasar mereka beberapa waktu lalu?

Persetan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There is a Time**

 **Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki**

 **This fiction by Anagata Okita**

 **HIJIKATA TOUSHIROU | SAKATA GINTOKI**

 **( HijiGin )**

 **WARN** **: 15y.o!Gin**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini pria dewasa bersurai kehijauan melangkah sejajar dengan kapten regu satu. Tidak banyak kata keluar dari kedua belah daging empuk kemerahan. Mereka terus melangkah, diantara sosok pejalan kaki. Jalannya ramai, menuju sebuah tempat berarak kerikil. Sesekali kapten Okita mengayunkan kaki. Dua sampai tiga kerikil terbang di udara. Menabrak pohon di pinggiran jalan.

"Daerah ini serupa hutan. Tapi mengapa ramai, ya." Okita melihat sekeliling.

"Ntahlah… " Helaan napas disertai asap putih yang mengepul. Aroma menthol tercium jelas. Okita sudah terbiasa, tidak batuk saat sebagian asap memasuki mulut.

Bangunan berlapis kayu. Terdapat papan kayu besar bahan mahoni, bertuliskan 'Penginapan Melati'. Bukan sekedar tempat mengistirahatkan diri. Di dalamnya mirip kasino. Budak-budak pemuas nafsu berkumpul di sana. Siap dipesan untuk melayani. Tentu tidak gratis.

Lentera berwarna merah menyambut di ambang pintu kayu. Cahayanya menerpa wajah Hijikata. Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat dengan senyuman. Okita berkomat-kamit kecil di balik punggung, menarik pelatuk emosi Hijikata sembari berkata ceria; 'Hijikata- _san_ yakin hanya akan menginap saja tanpa memesan salah satu dari mereka?'

Belahan mulut dengan punting rokok itu mendesis. Sayang Okita tidak tremor dengan mudah.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Seorang wanita beryukata corak bambu menyambut. Menuntun langkah kaki wakil komandan dan kapten regu menuju resepsionis. Pemuda surai hijau terlampau lelah. Memutuskan untuk segera memesan kamar.

"Dua kamar. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan pria bodoh di sebelahku ini." Okita merampas kunci yang disodorkan resepsionis kepada Hijikata.

Dahi Hijikata berkerut-kerut, "siapa juga yang mau sekamar denganmu, bodoh."

Tapi Okita tidak menggubris. Melanjutkan langkah menuju koridor penuh pintu. Kebetulan keadaannya sedang sepi.

Kebetulan kamarnya terdapat di lantai dasar.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah—sedikit canggung. Tahu kalau pelanggan di hadapan adalah anggota kesatuan polisi Edo. Terlihat jelas dari seragam yang dikenakan. Hijikata segera melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Tungggu, tuan."

Langkahnya terhenti, melirik ke belakang sekilas, "ya?"

"Kalau ingin memesan salah satu anak buah kami, tinggal hubungi saya saja."

Untuk sepersekian detik Hijikata tidak mengisi udara dengan sunyi, "… tidak. Terima kasih."

.

Kamar nomor 305 berada di lantai dua. Hijikata sempat melirik-lirik sekitar. Bangunan penginapan tidak terlalu tradisional. Tapi dindingnya berbahan jati kuat. Termasuk dalam kategori modern. Anggaplah hotel ini tempat untuk bercumbu, tapi tidaklah sekalipun ia mendengar suara-suara desahan. Oke, ini menggelikan. Bukan berarti ingin menguping. Tapi keadaan sekitar begitu tenang, tidak bising.

Menoleh ke arah kiri, pintu 304 menyapa. Setelahnya, 305.

Bahkan sistem kuncinya saja sudah modern. Menggunakan kartu elektronik yang digesek.

Langkahnya sedikit malas. Sudah terlalu lelah. Rasanya ingin segera melepaskan cravat. Keringat mengalir menuruni leher. Malam tidak panas juga tidak dingin. Udara dalam taraf stabil. Tapi seragam tebal shinsengumi menghalangi pori-pori tubuh bernapas banyak.

Kunci terbuka. Tangan kanan terangkat untuk membuka pintu segera. Sebelum suara deritan pintu mengalih perhatian, tapi tidak berniat menoleh.

Suaranya dekat. Ternyata pintu yang terbuka adalah tepat dibalik punggung.

Kamar 315.

Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Membalikkan badan untuk menutup pintu. Celah pintu menangkap baying-bayang seseorang. Pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas. Menutup pintu diam-diam, berpakaian berantakan, dengan surai tidak beraturan.

Cahaya minim pada koridor membuatnya susah untuk melirik wajah. Tapi Hijikata tidak peduli, menutup pintu dan segera melepaskan yukata dan segera membersihkan diri.

Sosok pemuda tadi, sudah tertebak.

Ia yakin jam pelayanan pelanggan di seberang sudah habis. Sehingga pemuda tadi (yang ia yakini sebagai salah satu budak pemuas nafsu) bergegas keluar meninggalkan.

Ah, siapa peduli. Hijikata tidak akan memusingkan. Walau sedikit iba, mengingat pemuda itu masih terlihat muda. Jelas sekali dari ukuran postur tubuh.

Kasus pembunuhan Furuta Junko, salah satu petinggi di bakufu, masih belum terpecahkan. Tidak mau membelah fokus menjadi dua.

.

Mesin waktu berdetak mengisi udara kosong. Suaranya bersetubuh dengan udara. Suara-suara jangkrik seharusnya menyapa pendengaran—jika berada di markas Shinsengumi. Kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada eksistensi suara selain detik jarum pengikis waktu. Hari menjelang malam, warna hitam sepenuhnya menyikat langit. Tuhan menaburkan berjuta-juta bintang. Dari jendela, Hijikata menatap jelas laut hitam yang membentang. Dalam panggung galaksi, bulan ikut merekah. Memancarkan sinarnya yang terang, hingga menampar lembut sebagian wajah Hijikata.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan. Jarum panjang dan pendek saling menimpa si atas angka sebelas. Pria surai hijau tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Okita untuk diskusi rute perjalanan besok. Lagipula bocah surai pasir ditebak sudah masuk alam bunga tidur. Sedangkan komandan—Kondo belum memberi titah selanjutnya. Beberapa menit lalu Hijikata sempat menelpon, memberitahukan lokasi peristirahatan.

Misi yang diembang cukup berat. Hingga Hijikata sendiri malas—sangat malas untuk keluar mencari makan bertajuk mayo sebagai pelengkap.

Tiga meter di bawah, rumput hijau taman hotel membentang rapi. Beberapa mahkota tanaman melambai-lambai karena angin malam. Terlihat walau keadaan taman yang temaram. Satu lampu berkaki tinggi dengan tudung bulat memencarkan cahaya putih. Laron-laron menari bersama bermandikan sinar cahaya.

Sepi sekali. Tidak ada seseorang lewat. Tentu saja—hari sudah malam.

Hingga akhirnya suara kresek-kresek menarik perhatian. Hijikata menoleh ke bawah—ada seseorang.

Surainya berwarna silver. Berjalan ringkih mendekati pohon dekat lampu taman. Kimono putih membaluti tubuh, terlihat tipis. Hijikata tidak pelupa, ia pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya.

Budak yang tadi keluar dari kamar 315.

Posisi duduknya bergeser. Menyamankan posisi duduk pada bingkai jendela. Mengganti rokok sependek kelingking dengan yang baru. Meraih pematuk dan menyalakan api merah. Hijikata kembali merokok, tidak bosan. Dengan kedua mata mengawasi sosok di bawah sana. Yang sekarang sudah duduk dekat lampu. Sehinga cahaya lampu menerpa wajahnya, walau sebagian.

Kedua mata Hijikata tidak terdiagnosa penyakit. Sehingga melihat jelas luka lebam pada pipi sang pemuda. Sekitar di atas tulang pipi semburat luka kemerahan terpantri jelas. Hijikata tidak bisa menatapnya cukup lama. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu hilang dibalik kedua lutut.

Anggaplah pemuda itu adalah bocah—ia berasumsi. Bocah itu meringkuk di tengah udara malam yang dingin dengan yukata tipis berwarna putih. Bantuan cahaya lampu mendeskripsikan lebih jelas. Fabrik yukata bocah itu lusuh.

Hingga wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu ragu dengan status asli bocah silver. Benarkah budak pemuas nafsu peliharaan hotel atau salah satu pengguna yang mengeluarkan kocek. Ntahlah.

Waktu istirahat untuk tidur terasa terkikis. Hijikata merasa menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia memutuskan untuk lekas tidur. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan sosok misterius bocah beberapa meter di bawah sana.

Dua daun jendela berlapis kaca tertutup rapat.

.

Teh hijau mengepulkan gumpalan panas. Air panas yang sempurna untuk pagi yang mendadak terasa dingin. Udara sekitar menusuk tulang. Jadwal kalender jauh dari musim dingin. Faktor lokasi penginapan di bukit memperjelas kuat.

Okita mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung samurai dalam sarung di atas meja kayu. Tubuh gelas bergetar dengan air teh yang bergoyang di dalam tubuh gemuk gelas. Hijikata menghela napas dengan sebatang rokok di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk. Menatap taman hijau dari dalam kamar Okita. Ternyata kamar bocah sadis tepat di bawah kamarnya.

"Kemarin aku malihat seorang bocah di taman. Kau bagaimana?"

Hijikata tidak tahu mengapa. Tidak ada niatan bertanya untuk di awal. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mulutnya berujar. Sebagai respon Okita hanya mengerutkan dahi.

Membenturkan siku pada meja dan menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan, "Hmmm… kurasa tidak. Hijikata- _san_ melihat?"

Untuk sepersekian tidak ada aksen suara, "lupakan saja." Tubuhnya bangkit dengan tegap. Perlahan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Cari angin."

Pintu berdaun satu tertutup rapat.

.

Mengikuti jalan setapak pada koridor bercahaya terang. Jendela berukuran dua meja dalam kamar di ujung koridor memberikan cahaya matarahari merangsek masuk. Udara bukit tidaklah lagi terasa menusuk. Cukup hangat sehingga pakaian yukata biasa yang ia pakai bisa dikata cukup.

Ujung koridor menghubungkannya pada tangga. Jika lurus sedikit, ruang karaoke menyapa. Wah. Bahkan terdapat fasilitas menyanyi. Tapi Wakil komandan memiliki persepsi bahwa ruangan itu digunakan untuk melakukan hal berbau dewasa.

Mendengus geli, tidak sudi menjatuhkan bokong di atas sofa ruangan itu.

Tepat di samping pintu Karaoke, mesin penjual rokok menarik perhatian. Hijikata memperhatikan jenis rokok yang berjajar, dan meyipit setelah menemukan apa yang ia ingin. Kedua tungkai segera bergerak mendekati mesin otomatis.

Tombol pilihan pada rokok yang ia ingin tertekan oleh telunjuk. Rokok yang diinginkan meluncur keluar. Tepat saat membungkuk untuk mengambil, pintu di samping kanan terbuka lebar.

"L-Lepaskan aku, Itou- _san_!"

"Diamlah, bocah. Kau harus kembali ke kamar."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali sendiri!"

Hijikata melirik melalui ekor mata. Bocah itu lagi.

Bersurai silver. Dan cahaya dari lampu rel ruangan memperjelas pengamatan Hijikata pada wajah.

Banyak sekali luka lebam.

"Kalau begitu kembali dengan cepat!"

Pintu terbanting kuat. Meninggalkan bocah silver yang meringis sembari mengusap lengan yang baru saja dicengkram kuat.

Hijikata tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitupun dengan sang bocah yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

Selang beberapa saat, ketika Hijikata berniat kembali ke kamar, bocah itu mendongak untuk menatap sosoknya yang tegap.

"A-Ano, tuan!"

Suara serak bocah silver menghentikan langkah. Hijikata menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa."

Kedua iris merah sang bocah mengkilau di bawah sorot cahaya lampu. "Kau… anggota Shinsengumi?"

"Ya." Dalam hati bertanya mengapa bocah silver bisa tahu. Ah, mungkin ketika pertama kali datang, bocah itu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan. "Kenapa?"

.

"Waktumu lima menit." Hijikata menutup panggilan pada ponsel. Mendengar ocehan Kondo untuk berpindah lokasi.

Kedua bola mata bocah silver melebar. Air mata menumpuk di balik kelopak.

"K-Kenapa cepat sekali? Ah. Tolong aku tuan! Aku adalah salah satu warga Edo yang terculik dan dibawa oleh sebuah sekelompok radikal tidak dikenal! Aku dijadikan budak oleh mereka. Dibawa kesana-kemari untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu—"

"Oi. Santai sedikit." Walau Hijikata tahu, bocah itu sedang mengirit waktu dalam lima menit.

"Habis… " Satu bulir mata mengalir menuruni tulang pipi, "… Kau akan segera pergi! Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana aku bisa mengadu pada polisi! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Lalu," Hijikata menghisap asap rokok dalam mulut, "kalau kau kami selamatkan, kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Bocah itu diam, tampak berpikir. Air mata semakin banyak membasahi pipi.

"Maaf, tapi kami, aku dan Shougo tidak bisa menolongmu. Kami ada urusan yang lebih penting. Pengejaran salah satu—"

"Kumohon!"

Tangisan bocah itu semakin pecah.

Hijikata berusaha untuk tidak peduli, "maaf. Tapi tidak."

"Ta-Tapi, mungkin kau bisa memberitahuku sipa buronan yang kau cari? Kalau aku tahu, aku bis amemberitahumu—"

"Tidak. Kau mengeyel. Bocah sepertimu tahu apa, ha? Jangan mengada-ngada. Orang yang menculikmu pastilah hanya berandalan kasar dari Edo."

Air mata terjatuh-jatuh menemui lantai kayu dekat kaki, "T-tidak, dengarkan aku dulu…"

"Sudahlah!" Dahi Hijikata berkerut dalam. Sudah terhitung seminggu ia dan Okita berkeliling untuk mencari buronan iheitai. Apa bocah itu tidak bisa memberi kompromi atas pikirannnya kalut akan lelah?

"KAU BERCANDA! KAU BUKAN POLISI!" Bocah itu berdiri. Dari ekspresi, tergambar jelas kalau bocah itu terluka. Menghadapi harapan satu-satunya hancur begitu saja. "SEORANG POLISI SEHARUSNYA MEMBANTU KAMI, RAKYAT YANG TERTINDAS!"

Hijikata memejamkan mata, menahan emosi. Berpikir bahwa bocah itu hanya mementingkan kepentingan sendiri. Sedangkan saat ini ia sedang mencari buronan yang dapat menghancurkan satu Negara. Mana yang lebih penting?

"Diam kau, bocah. Kau meribut. Lebih baik kau keluar."

.

Dua insan yang memiliki jabatan tinggi di Shinsengumi berjalan sejajar dalam koridor yan akan menghubungkan mereka pada resepsionis di lantai dasar. Sudah saatnya meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan. Komandan Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, mencium pergerakkan anak buah musuh yang diincar. Termasuk nama lengkap.

"Hijikata- _san_ , ayo segera pergi. Kata Kondo- _san_ , pelakunya bernama Itou Komotarou."

"Ah. Ayo—" Langkah Hijikata mendadak terhenti. Okita menatap penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Hijikata- _san_?"

Rasanya seperti tertampar angin, helai cokelat pasir Okita melambai saat wakil komandan Shinsengumi mengambil langkah besar. Berlari menapaki jalan yang mereka sudah lalui beberapa detik lalu.

"Oi, OI! HIJIKATA- _SAN_!"

Punggung Hijikata sudah menghilang di balik pertigaan koridor.

.

Kamar 315.

315.

315!

Sebutir keringat terasa menari di atas tengkuk. Beberapa pelanggan yang berlalu lalang di koridor berteriak protes. Salah satu bahu Hijikata menabrak bahu setiap orang yang menghalangi jalan. Tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah kamar yang selama ini berhadapan dengan kamar yang tak lama ia jadikan tempat peristirahatan bokong.

Saat sampai pada target tujuan, Hijikata memutar kenop daun pintu bertuliskan '315'.

Terkunci.

"AKU PERINTAHKAN PEMILIK KAMAR AGAR SEGERA KELUAR!"

Tidak ada respon.

Satu kaki terangkat. Membenturkan telapak kaki beralas sepatu pada permukaan daun pintu.

DHUAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKA—S-SHINSENGUMI!"

Tidak memperdelukan wajah terkejut laki-laki gemuk yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia segera masuk kamar. Menginvasi seluruh ruangan, bahkan toilet. Mencari keberadaan Itou dan… bocah silver.

Namun nihil.

"Cih!"

Pria gemuk—yang keluar kamar dengan selembar handuk disekitar pinggang berjalan mendekat. "Sebenarnya siapa yang anda cari?"

"Pemuda bernama Itou Komotarou"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Apa dia sebelumnya berada di kamar ini? Aku baru saja menempati kamar ini. Karena sebelumnya kosong."

Dengan terengah-engah, Okita berhenti di depan pintu. Tidak ikut masuk. Lumayan lelah mengejar Hijikata yang berlari menaiki beberapa anak tangga.

.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu seharusnya target kita sudah dekat. Tsk." Okita melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Memperhatikan GPS yang menunjukkan jalan menuju markas musuh. "Kalau kita tahu dari awal, pasti dia sudah kita tangkap."

Eksistensi sunyi menggerogoti. Hijikata tidak ada inisiatif untuk menjawab. Pikirannya berdenyut-denyut.

Di antara penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Pusara itu terus menarik ke bawah. Ada satu kesalahan besar yang ia sadari betul;

Bocah itu… bersurai silver.

Tidaklah berkata dusta sama sekali.

'aku… akan menangkap Itou Komotarou. Dan menyelamatkanmu, bocah.'

Mobil patroli Shinsengumi bernomor polisi melaju cepat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Bukan pertama kali meninggalkan jejak di Gintama. Sudah meninggalkan fik OkiKagu sejak tahun 2013 (pada akun FFN saya yang satunya lagi; **LadyOkita.** Dulunya **bernama AnagataOkita** ). Dan meninggalkan jejak fanfik HijiGinTaka pada tahun 2014 (untuk yang HijiGinTaka ini, sudah di hapus karena alasan tertentu)

Yosh, akhirnya saya kambek di Gintama #pose.

Salam istri Okita,

Anagata Okita

 _ **RnR?**_


End file.
